Sataan
by Mark Soul
Summary: Im dritten Jahrtausend post Christum stieg der Fürst der Dunkelheit aus der Hölle empor um die Welt zu erobern. Unglücklicherweise bog er dabei falsch ab und landete in der Welt des Anime.


  
_ASCII Pictures präsentiert:_   


Im dritten Jahrtausend post Christum stieg der Fürst der Dunkelheit aus der Hölle empor um die Welt zu erobern. Unglücklicherweise bog er dabei falsch ab und landete in der Welt des Anime. 

**"SATAAN!"**

_~zischhhhh DANG!~_

Eine Multi-Anime FanFiction 

Von Mark Soul   
  


Vorwort:   
Die folgenden Spamfics basieren auf 'Sataan', einem Comedy-Hörspiel des Radiosenders eins-live. Wer 'Sataan' nicht kennt, oder wer eins-live nicht empfangen kann, sollte trotzdem keine Probleme haben die folgenden, absolut sinnfreien, Kurzgeschichten zu verstehen. Ein paar Kenntnisse über die gängigen Klischees der vorkommenden Anime dagegen sind eindeutig von Vorteil.   


Disclaimer:   
Sataan ist (c) by eins-live, oder wem auch immer, aber nicht mir.   
Die vorkommenden Anime-Personen sind auch (c) by irgend jemanden.   


***** ## ***** ## ***** 

_Neon Genesis Evangelion ist (c) by Gainax_   


Sataan: Heute ist das Ende aller Tage. Von diesem unterirdischen Stützpunkt unter Tokio 3 werde ich mein Reich des Schreckens errichten, und alle Welt wird... 

Gendo Ikari: He Sie! Was machen Sie hier in meinem Büro? Sofort runter von meinem Stuhl. Wer hat Sie reingelassen? 

Sataan: Fürchte dich, Mensch. Ich bin der Fürst der Hölle, und werde von hier aus... 

Gendo Ikari: Ich habe gefragt wer Sie hier reingelassen hat. Und was soll das sein, Fürst der Hölle? Name, Vorname, Identifizierungsnummer, letzter Wohnsitz. 

Sataan: Also, mein Name ist Sataan, Vorname ist Luzifer, ich wohne ganz unten in der Hölle, meine ID Nummer ist ... Was rede ich denn da? In den Staub mit dir! 

Gendo Ikari: Auch noch unfreundlich werden, was? Allmählich glaube ich, das du einer der Engel bist. 

Sataan: Ich bin kein Engel! 

Gendo Ikari: Ja ja, das sagen sie alle. Mal schauen ... aha, Code blau. Eindeutig ein Engel. 

Sataan: Ich sagte, ich bin kein Engel. Ich will mit denen da oben nichts zu tun haben! 

Gendo Ikari: Hallo, Major Katsuragi? Könnten Sie bitte mal EVA #01 in mein Büro schicken? Ich habe hier einen Code blau. 

Stimme aus Lautsprecher: Ein Engel in Ihrem Büro? Ich werde sofort die nötigen Maßnahmen einleiten. 

Sataan: Ich! Bin! Kein! Engel! 

_*stompf*_

Sataan: Huh? Was ist den das? 

_*stompf*_

Sataan: Das hört sich nicht gut an. 

_*stompf*_

Sataan: Hoffentlich ist das nicht wieder Godzilla. 

_*stompf*_

_*splat*_

Gendo Ikari: Gut gemacht, Shinji. Du hast den Engel erledigt. Du kannst dich wieder zurückziehen ... Und sag dem Reinigungspersonal, sie sollen den Dreck aus dem Fußprofil von Unit #01 entfernen. 

**ENDE**

***** ## ***** ## ***** 

_Ranma1/2 ist (c) by Rumiko Takahashi_   


Sataan: Heute ist das Ende aller Tage. In dieser Trainingshalle werde ich die Geheimnisse fernöstlicher Kampfkunst erlernen, um mir die Welt untertan zu machen. 

Akane: Hallo, wer bist du denn? 

Sataan: Wer ich bin? Ich bin Sataan, Fürst der Hölle, Lord der Dunkelheit, Master of Mayhem. 

Akane: Ich bin Akane Tendo von der Tendo Schule für Schlägereien aller Art. Du bist nicht hier um Ranma zu töten, oder um mich zu entführen, oder sowas? 

Sataan: Ich werde JEDEN auf diesem Planeten töten ... Öh, warum sollte ich dich entführen? 

Akane: Ich weiß nicht, manche haben diese dumme Angewohnheit mich zu entführen, weil sie mich heiraten wollen. 

Sataan: Wenn ich erst diese Welt beherrsche, werden mir hunderte gutaussehende Frauen zu Füßen liegen. Weshalb sollte ich dich jetzt entführen? 

Akane: Willst du damit etwa sagen, das ich nicht gut genug aussehe? 

Sataan: Nun ja, nicht direkt ... irgendwie schon. 

Akane: Sataan no baka! 

_*bamm*_

Sataan: Aua! Das tut weh, weißt du? Warum schlägst du mich, du altes Waschweib? 

Akane: Wie hast du mich genannt? 

Sataan: In den Staub! 

_*bamm*_

Akane: Ich werde jetzt meinen Verlobten holen, der wird es dir schon zeigen. 

Sataan: Ohooo, wo hat dieses Mädchen nur den Hammer her? ... Wo war ich stehengeblieben? Ah ja. Ich werde hier Kampfsport lernen, um die Erde ... 

Happosai: Fette Beute, fette Beute! 

Sataan: Argh! Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder? 

Happosai: Hossa, wer bist du denn? Dich habe ich hier noch nie gesehen. 

Sataan: Ich bin der Herrscher der Unterwelt. 

Happosai: Angenehm. Ich bin der Herrscher der Unterwäsche. Hier, halt das mal. Ich habe noch einen dringenden Termin. Wiedersehen. 

Sataan: Hö? Was soll ich denn mit dem Sack? Da ist ja lauter Damenwäsche drin? 

Mädchen-horde: Da ist der Dieb. Schlagt ihn! 

_*krack*bank*hau*schmetter*_

Sataan: Ah! Nein, laßt das! ... Hilfe ... nein, nicht mit der Bratpfanne. AUA! ... Zu Hiiilfeeee... 

**ENDE**

***** ## ***** ## ***** 

_Tenchi Muyo ist (c) by Pioneer_   


Sataan: Heute ist das Ende aller Tage. Von diesem geheimen Labor aus werde ich den Grundstein zu meinem Imperium des Bösen legen ... Alles was mir jetzt noch fehlt ist ein genialer Plan... 

Washuu: Sagtest du grade genial? Da kann ich helfen. Ich bin Washuu, das größte Genie des Universums. 

Sataan: Ich bin Sataan, oberster Dämon der Hölle! 

_*zwei Mini-Sataan erscheinen rechts und links auf Sataans Schultern*_

Mini-Sataan 1: In den Staub! 

Mini-Sataan 2: Ja genau! 

_*die Mini-Sataan verschwinden wieder*_

Washuu: Pah, Dämon. Kalter Kaffee. So etwas habe ich schon vor ein paar tausend Jahren erfunden. 

Sataan: Einen? Ich habe ganze Heerscharen von Dämonen unter meiner Kontrolle! 

Washuu: Na und? Soll ich jetzt beeindruckt sein, oder was? 

Sataan: Du sollst erzittern vor Furcht. Denn ich bin Sataan, und ich werde diese Welt zerstören! Vernichten! Auslöschen!! 

Washuu: Von mir aus ... Ist ja nur ein kleiner Planet... 

Sataan: W-waaas?!? D-d-dann werde ich eben ... werde ich ... das ganze UNIVERSUM auslöschen! 

Washuu: Hmm? ... Kannst du das denn? 

Sataan: Ich bin der Fürst der Dunkelheit. Natürlich kann ich das! 

Washuu: Hmm... das würde ja bedeuten, das du stärker als Tenchi bist ... Das muß ich untersuchen. 

Sataan: Wie, untersuchen? He, was soll das? Laß mich los! 

Washuu: Nichts da! Wenn du wirklich so stark bist, bist du das ideale Versuchskaninchen für meine Experimente. Rein mit dir! 

Sataan: Nein, ich will nicht! Laß mich hier raus! Ich bin kein Kaninchen... Hey, was soll das werden? ... Nein, geh weg damit!! Nein, ah, HILFE!!! 

**ENDE**

***** ## ***** ## ***** 

_Ah! Megami-sama ist (c) by Kosuke Fujishima_   


Sataan: Heute ist das Ende aller Tage. Von dieser heilige Stätte meines Erzfeindes aus werde ich mir die Welt untertan machen. Niemand wird mich, den Lord der Finsternis, hier in einem Gotteshaus vermuten. 

Belldandy: Oh, guten Morgen Sataan-san. Wie kommen wir zu der Ehre deines Besuches? 

Sataan: Argh! Weiche von mir, Lichtgestalt, denn du wirst keinen Erfolg haben mich aufzuhalten. 

Belldandy: Aber warum sollte ich dich aufhalten wollen? Die Türen dieses Hauses sind offen für jedermann, sogar du kannst kommen und gehen wie es dir beliebt, und den Beistand meines Vaters ersuchen. 

Sataan: Ich will nichts von dem alten Knacker! Bald schon werde ich seinen Platz eingenommen haben!! 

Belldandy: Aber das ist doch nicht nötig, Sataan-san. Wir haben genug Stühle für alle in Asgard, selbst für dich. 

Sataan: Arghl! Das meine ich nicht! 

Belldandy: Verzeihung das ich dich mißverstanden habe, Sataan-san. Darf ich dir einen Tee anbieten? 

Sataan: NEEEIIN!!! Und hör auf so gräßlich freundlich zu sein! Da bekommt man ja einen Insulin-Schock! 

Belldandy: Soll ich einen Arzt für Diabetis rufen? 

Sataan: Raaaaah! In den Staub mit dir, Lichtgestalt .... Pfä, _*spuck* *hust* _Was wischt du mir mit diesem dummen Lappen durch's Gesicht? 

Belldandy: Du erwähntest etwas von Staub, den wollte ich wegputzen. 

Sataan: Aber nicht von mir. Und hör auf meine Hörner zu polieren, die müssen so aussehen. 

Belldandy: Ganz wie du wünschst, Sataan-san. Wenn du etwas brauchst, rufe einfach. 

Sataan: GENUUUUUG!!! Das ist ja nicht zum aushalten!! Wie soll man hier denn böse sein? Ich werde mir einen anderen Platz für meine Eroberung der Menschheit suchen. 

Belldandy: Du willst schon gehen? Wie Schade. Ich wünsche dir viel Glück ... Oh, Sataan-san, geh' bitte nicht durch den Garten. 

Sataan: Und warum sollte ich nicht? 

_*BOOOOMM*_

Sataan: _*keuch*_ Oh _*keuch*_ verstehe schon _*umkipp*_

Belldandy: Gute Güte! Dabei wollte ich ihn warnen das Skuld dort eines ihrer Experimente laufen hat. 

**ENDE**

***** ## ***** ## ***** 

  
  



End file.
